My Wolf's True Mate!
by Manasseh
Summary: Jake believes he will never love anyone the way he loves Vanessa. He just doesn't understand why she can't be faithful. One night she pushes him to far and he phases. It's that same night that he meets his wolf's true mate...AU OOC B/J One shot..strong language..lemons..18yrs and older please!


Stephanie Meyer's toys with mine mixed in. Here is another one shot…I hope you Enjoy!

"I can't believe you, Vanessa!" Jake shouted. "This is it! I can no longer put up with your whorish ways! How many times do you think I will forgive you for cheating on me? I mean, people are talking now! You now are known for being the rez slut! It's over! I don't ever want to see you again! Don't come back with how sorry you are. And, I don't want to hear your stupid-ass argument about if I would just sleep with you, you wouldn't sleep with other guys! NO! If you love me, you wouldn't sleep with other guys. I mean, damn, what are you a bitch in heat who cannot control herself?" Jake was so mad he was shaking, and he thought to himself, "I feel like I just want to rip her fucking head off."

"Jake!" Vanessa said, "I am so sorry!"

Jake could only shake his head and think, "She looks scared of me. She's not wearing her usual face of fake sadness whenever I catch her with one of her conquests. I can smell her fear, and it's appealing to me. It makes me want to hurt her!" Jake lets out a loud yell and howl, and takes off running, only to find something's wrong. "I feel horrible! I can't run anymore! I feel my bones cracking and distorting! It feels like fire is shut up in my bones! It feels like I am being possessed; something is taking over my body!

Jake begins to yell out, but it comes out as a howl, "A howl! What the fuck?"

Then he hears, "Calm down, Jacob! Everything is going to be alright."

"What? Now I'm fucking hearing voices!" Jake shouted out.

The voice chuckles, "Well, yes, Jacob you are hearing a voice, but it's because of the pack mind. Our legends are true, Jacob! You just shifted into your wolf."

"Say what now? Who are you?" Jake asks the voice.

"It's me, Sam Uley!"

"Sam? You're, I mean we're wolves?" Jake asked.

"Yes! You, me, Jared, Paul, Embry, and soon to be Quil." Sam answered.

"Wow! I never really thought the stories were true. Why didn't my father ever tell me?" Jake replied.

Sam answered, "Well, because it's a secret, and we can only be told when we shift. I am quite sure he will answer all of your questions now, and I will too."

"Uggggh!" Everything was catching up with Jake, "I can't deal with this! First, I catch Vanessa cheating on me again, and now I'm a wolf. I wanted to fucking rip her head off! I feel nothing but disgust for her now."

"That would be your wolf. He doesn't like her, and I can't say that I blame him!" Sam explained.

"Yeah, no offense, Jacob, but she is a real slut," chimed in another voice.

"Who's that? Jake asked.

"It's Paul!" he said, and then Jacob is bombarded with images of Vanessa sucking Paul's dick.

Jake answers, "What the fuck, man! I don't want to see that!" Paul just smirks, and it pisses Jake the fuck off! "Hey, man! I love her, even if she is a whore."

Paul answers, "Well just get the fuck over it! It's one thing to be in love; it's another to be stupid. The bitch doesn't care anything for you, Jake. She's just using you. She only started dating you, because she knows you'll be next chief. Her plan was to seduce you so you could get her pregnant, but she didn't count on you wanting to wait to have sex. It's a good thing you didn't fall for it! She is obviously not your mate, and being that your wolf despises her so much, she will not be your imprint, either!"

But Jake can't accept that, "No! Vanessa loves me! She just has needs, and I can't fault her for getting what she needs someone where else."

"Jacob, no, that is some manipulative bullshit, look!" and Paul begins to show Jake the conversation he had with Vanessa:

_"Hey Vanessa, why are you with Jacob? You obviously don't give a rat's ass about him, being you just sucked me off." She laughed, "Jacob is real sweet and all, but I don't love him. I'm just trying to secure my future. He will be the next chief, and if I can get him to knock me up and marry me, I will be set. I know I will grow to love him one day, but no time soon. You know, Paul, your family is a prominent family amongst the tribe too, not the top but important none-the-less. I would be willing to drop Jacob, if you would marry me." Paul snorted, "Please, little girl, you are not the marrying type. I am not judging you, but plain and simple, Vanessa, you're nothing but a whore! You've been around even more than me! That's why I won't even fuck you! I only let you suck my dick. I don't know Jacob all that well, even though our fathers are close, but I know you certainly don't deserve him." Vanessa shrugged, "Maybe not, but if Jacob hasn't left me yet, he will never leave me." To which Paul said, "Don't be so sure little girl." Finally, Vanessa said, "Enough about Jacob! Let's say you finally give in and let me ride you?" Paul answered, "No can do. I got things to do." She pouts, and he gets up and leaves._

Seeing and hearing that, Jake drops to the ground, "So, she doesn't love me?"

Jake then hears Jared, "Sorry, dude, but you'll meet your true mate and imprint one day, and trust me all thoughts of Vanessa will be long gone."

"What is this imprint you keep talking about? Jake asked.

"Well, when we phase to wolf, an imprint is the woman who is our true mate, our soul mate. You know who she is when you look into her eyes, and it feels as if the earth literally moves! She becomes the most important thing in your life. Your soul and her soul will reach out to one another, connect and become as one. Then comes the fun part, your wolf will want to claim her as soon as possible! The connection between you will be so strong you will mate and mark her as yours." Jared explains.

"What? I can't see me sleeping with a woman I just met," Jake replied.

To which Sam answered, "It doesn't matter if you can see it or not Jacob. It will happen! Trust me! It happened to me and Jared."

"So, it hasn't happened to you yet, Paul?" asked Jake.

"Unfortunately not," Paul answered. "I am looking forward to it happening, I mean sleeping around is ok, but I would much rather be with the one I know will love me unconditionally, and be what I need."

"Awww, Paul! Who knew you had a heart?" Everyone jokingly added.

Paul replied, "Shut it, you fuckers! Being a protector of our tribe is an honor, but finding your imprint is an even greater honor, and I don't take it lightly." Sam and Jared nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we protecting them from?" Jake asked.

Paul answered, "The cold ones, are what, exactly? Vampires, the old ones tell of the Cullen's who lived here prior to any of us being born. They have not been back since. They say what's triggered our changes now have been the nomads who passed through recently. Thankfully, they were able to kill them. Jake, we think your change was most likely brought on by your anger, and the fact that you are the true Alpha, because of your bloodline."

They went on to tell Jake that no one but the council, Jake's father, the imprints, and Charlie Swan knows about the tribe's secret. So, Jake can only talk with them about it.

Jake says, "That shocks me! Charlie? Why does he know? He's not a native!"

Paul said, "Actually, you would be wrong Jacob. Charlie is full Quileute. The Shaman David is his father."

"What?" Jake is shocked, "I always thought Charlie was white."

"Nope, He's not!" Jared said, popping the 'p' when he said it.

Jake asked, "So, why doesn't he live on the res with the rest of us?"

Jared answered, "Well, apparently there was a fall-out between Charlie and his father. Do you remember Charlie's daughter Bella?"

"Yeah," Jake answered. "We used to play together, when we were kids. But, then I didn't see her anymore. She's a little younger than me."

"Well, yeah!" Paul replied. "You see, Bella's mom is white and she was not Charlie's imprint, and…"

"What?" Jake broke in. "You mean Charlie's a wolf?"

"Yep, he is," Paul continued. "Anyway, when Charlie got Renee pregnant, David was livid, because she was not a native. Charlie wanted to marry her. Well, David was okay with accepting Charlie's child, but did not want Charlie to marry Renee. He said she was selfish and wouldn't make a good wife. As it turned out, he was right, because Renee divorced Charlie, and took Bella away. She tried to keep Bella away from Charlie, but he wasn't having that! That man loves his daughter something fierce! And, by the way, she is smoking hot! We've seen from Charlie's thoughts that she has grown up to be an amazing woman. She moved back a week ago to live with Charlie."

Jake saw from their thoughts about Charlie and Bella, "They are right, she is beautiful. Long, thick brown hair with natural red highlights! She has the most peculiar eyes though. They are brown with flecks of green in them. She has the most amazing smile! I feel a connection with Bella, even with just seeing an image of her in my pack brother's mind. She looks familiar though."

"Oh, look guys, young Jacob here is smitten with Bella. How quick he has forgotten about Vanessa," teased Paul.

"Shut up! I do not! Well, yeah ok, whatever you say," Jake stammered.

They all laughed at him. Paul says, "Okay, guys let's head on over to Charlie's, maybe lover boy will get to see Bella."

"Wait! Why go now? Isn't it too late?" Jake asked.

And, Paul answered, "No, he'll be expecting us! I'm quite sure he felt it when you phased."

Now Jake was even more confused, "Wait! Why would Charlie feel that?"

Paul explained, "Well, Charlie will be the next shaman one day. Thus, he has a special connection to all the wolves. He knows when we phase. He probably didn't phase, when he felt you because he was at work. Besides he has the drink he made all of us drink, when we first phased. It helps with our anger and to control the urge to phase when we become mad. That's to keep from exposing us."

"Oh, okay!" Jake says. Then, they run through the woods to Charlie's place. Jake was thinking, "I admit I love the speed, and the feel of the wind on my fur as I run through the woods."

They quickly reached the woods surrounding Charlie's property and stopped by a wooden bench or chest. The guys began to shift back and so did Jake. The others looked at Jake with shock. "What?" Jake asked.

Jared answered, "Well, we are just surprised you didn't ask how to shift back. It usually takes some practice."

"Well, I saw how in your minds, how you just have to have human thoughts." Jake replied.

They all just smiled, and Jared threw some shorts Jake's way. Jake lifted an eyebrow at him in question. Jared answered, "Remember, Charlie is a wolf, too. He stocks this chest with clothes, so we don't come out of the wood naked."

"Makes sense," thought Jake. They all got dressed and started walking towards Charlie's house. The scents coming from his house smelled amazing!

"Hell, yeah!" shouted Paul, "Charlie said Bella was a great cook; looks like he told her to prepare something for us."

They all take off running to the house then, and just as they reach the back porch, the door opened and out stepped Charlie, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my godson, Jacob! Welcome to the pack, son!" Charlie embraced Jacob, and then out stepped Jake's father with a big smile, "Dad," Jacob yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not our way, son. You know I don't like keeping secrets from you, but this is how it has always been. When you have your son one day, you'll do the same, just as my father did and his before him." Jake nodded and his father embraced him, as well.

Jake taking comfort in his hug thought, "Wow, my father is a proud man who doesn't show affection too often. I have always felt his love, but he is just not an affectionate man, well with anyone besides my mother. But I can understand why. My mom is a beautiful woman! It's funny to see my father get possessive when we are out. Mom gets a lot of attention from men!" Jake was brought out of his thoughts by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, "Foods ready, Dad!"

"Great, Charlie! I can't wait to taste Bella's cooking," said Jared. "I love Kim, but she can't boil water!"

"Yeah, neither can Leah." Sam added.

They walked into the house, through the laundry room, and into the kitchen. They were greeted by a woman bending over and taking some pies out of the oven. Jacob couldn't help but think, "Damn! She's got a nice ass." She was wearing black yoga pants and a black form-fitting tank top. She was barefoot, and her toes were painted blood red. He could see she had a gold charm bracelet on her ankle with a matching one on her wrist. Both have a bunch of different charms on them. Her hair was in a messy bun. Jake continued to take inventory of her back and side profile. He saw she had a tattoo on her neck and some on her back that were peeking through her shirt.

"Smells good, Bella," Charlie said.

The woman, Bella, stood up and put the pies on the counter to cool. She grabbed a huge roast surrounded by potatoes and carrots, placed it on the table, and said. "C'mon, sit down, and eat. I know you all are hungry."

Then, she finally looked up at us. Jake gasped while he took in her beauty. Then he and Bella made eye contact and he said to himself, "I am done, fucking done! I tell you, my whole world just got turned upside down! Nothing is more important than her! My wolf doesn't like other wolves being so close to our mate!" and Jake leaped over the table, crouched down in front of her, and growled out "MINE!" He saw the shocked faces of the pack, except for Paul, Charlie, and his dad. Jake's dad had a shit eating grin, Charlie was just shaking his head and grinning, but Paul looked disappointed and jealous. That made me growl even louder, "She's MINE!" He growled out again, and was ready to launch himself at Paul to eliminate the threat. Then, he felt his mate touch his shoulder, and he looked at her.

Bella had an intense look on her face, as well. She said just what Jake wanted to hear, "Calm down, Jake. You're right I am yours!"

With that Jake grabbed her, and covered her mouth with his, giving her the most passionate kiss he thought he'd ever had. "No, I don't think! I know I have never kissed Vanessa like this, or have even been kissed like this. Her mouth tasted wonderful like apples and cinnamon. He just want to devour her right here, right now."

Then Charlie said, "Alright enough, there will be time for this later. Let's eat! You'll both need your strength for the mating process."

Jake growled deep in his chest at the interruption of his and his mate's first kiss. But, she calmed him by giving him the sweetest Eskimo kisses. He thought, "She feels so good in my arms."

He heard her say, "Sit, Jake, let me make you a plate." She smiled at him, so he reluctantly released her and sat down. She began fixing him a plate of the delicious smelling food she made.

Sam and Jared had the biggest smiles on their faces, and Sam said, "Congrats, Jacob and Bella!"

"Thank you, Sam." Bella said.

Then Paul just had to ruin it, "Why the hell are you congratulating them? Jake has a girl. Remember Vanessa, Jacob?" he gritted out.

Jacob could only think, "Kill! Kill! Kill! I could just kill Paul right now. I am so fucking mad!" and Jake gave him an intense stare.

But, Paul doesn't stop, "Weren't you just telling us about how much you love Vanessa just a few minutes ago? Now you're telling us that Bella is yours! Well, I don't think you deserve her, and I know you don't know what to do with a woman of her caliber anyway, so just step aside pup and let me claim her as a mate." And Paul growls, "I will challenge you."

Jake was about to jump up from his chair to beat the shit out of Paul's arrogant ass, but again he felt Bella's hand on him and he calmed instantly. Everyone was shocked when she spoke, "Paul is it?"

Paul took his eyes off Jake to look at Bella, and Jake saw when Paul's eyes met hers they softened, and he kind of gazed at her. "Yes, Bella," he purred.

Bella spoke to Paul, "If it wasn't for the fact that I am Jake's mate, I may have considered getting to know you. Then, if things went well I may have possibly claimed you as my mate. However, the fact is not only has Jake imprinted on me, but I have imprinted on Jake. It doesn't matter if Jake had another woman. The fact is he is now MINE!" she growled out. We were all shocked to see her eyes change and bleed the yellow of a wolf.

Jake was snapped out of his shock by the scent of the arousal of his pack brothers, and the sound of Charlie's voice. "Alright, everybody calm the fuck down! I will not have you trying to molest my daughter. Bella, leave the room for a bit will ya kiddo. These wolves need to calm down."

"Yes, daddy," Bella replied as she leaned over and kissed Jake's cheek. She then went upstairs to her room.

After she left her scent was still strong in the room, and all the pack were still staring at the path in which she left the kitchen. "That's it! Everyone outside, now!" barked Jake's father. Jake instantly felt the pull in his gut to obey his dad's command. He remembered the pack telling him he was next in line as Alpha. So, Jake guesses his dad is still Alpha.

The pack went outside, and Sam asked, "Billy, what was that? I am mated and imprinted, but I wanted Bella just as bad, if not more, than Leah!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Jared. Jake growled out again at them. "Sorry, Jacob," Jared said, "but, it's true! Didn't you smell her? My god, I have never smelled anything like her before. It's so good, I can't even describe it." Then, Jared turned to Charlie, "Well, old man, you were right to keep her away from us all these years."

Jake asked, "Dad, will you all explain what just happened?"

Charlie just dropped his head, and let out a big breathe, but Billy explained, "Our legends speak of a female wolf who will be the Alpha female. She is said to like none that any has ever known. The legends state she would be a half-blood, but would be stronger than any other. It states that the wolves would find her irresistible, and desire to mate and claim her. The reason being she will be extremely fertile. She will bear children like a traditional wolf, and will always bear more than one child at a time. It is said she will also be very powerful, and she will have a mental and physical shield to protect her from attacks. It is said she will be able to wield her shield like a weapon, and she will be a fierce warrior. Thus, she will be able to protect her pups, the pack, and the tribe."

Billy went on, "David placed an incantation on Bella to hide her scent to protect her from being discovered by others, especially the cold ones. They could smell her scent from miles away."

Jacob asked, "But, why do we smell her now?"

Billy continued, "Well, son, the reason we smell her now is like she said. You both imprinted on each other and she is in heat. You will need to consummate your bond immediately for her scent will continue to drive your pack wild."

"No!" roared Paul! "I want to challenge him for her. I want her to be mine, my mate! She is too much woman for him to handle! Besides he loves that whore, Vanessa!"

Billy walked over to Paul and placed his hands on his shoulder. "I know you want her, Paul, and if she hadn't imprinted on Jacob, you probably would have had a chance. But, the fact is, if you try and touch her, she will hurt you. Her wolf will only recognize Jacob as her mate."

"But, I want her," Paul whimpered.

"I know, son, and you will meet your mate one day, but today is not that day. Stand down! You will not attempt to touch or interfere with Jacob and Bella's relationship. Do you understand?" We all feel the Alpha order taking place. Paul's shoulders slump, as the command takes effect.

Then Jake heard, "Jake, I need you come to me!" It was his Bella calling to him. As he starts to go, he is immediately being held by his father and Charlie. "Not here, son, your mating must take place on tribal lands. We will go to the cabin. Sam and Jared pack up all the food. Charlie will drive Bella, and we will meet them there," Billy ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back into the house with Charlie.

"Jake," Bella moaned.

"Stand down, Jacob!" Jake could feel the Alpha command of Billy trying to take over. His wolf was struggling to override it, but couldn't. "Soon, son, soon!" Billy chuckled. "She does smell delicious, son"

"Dad!" Jake grits out.

"Don't worry, son. I understand. This old man has a lot of control, and I love your mother. Bella is a daughter to me." Billy comforted Jake.

Jared and Sam loaded everything up in Charlie's truck. Paul just stood there staring up at Bella's window. Taking in deep breaths, he looks at Jake, "Jacob, would you be willing to share her? She smells so fucking good! Please, Jacob, man I am begging you."

"No!" Jake roars, "She is mine! You will not touch her!" Paul just whimpers, as Jake continues, "Paul, run it off! Jared and Sam, you're free to go and see your imprints. Meet us back at the cabin in one hour." They took off into the woods.

Billy says, "Come on, son! Let us phase and run to the cabin, so you can claim your mate!"

"Hell, yeah!" Jake answered. They phased and took off running. Jake can see his father's thoughts. Billy is so full of pride, for he has been looking forward to Jake phasing, so he can experience this with him. Jake thinks it feels good to be able to experience this with Billy, too.

Billy spoke out to Jake, "Son, I am so proud of you and how you have taken all of this in stride. Most were freaked out when they found out they turned into wolves, but you listened and took all the information and held your cool, but maybe the fact you have found your mate so soon makes all the difference. I am very happy for you son, Bella is a phenomenal woman. She will make a great mate and mother, way better than that loose child, Vanessa, you were with."

"Yeah, Dad!" Jake replied. "I am glad I never slept with Vanessa. It just never felt right. I mean, if thought I loved her, but now I see it was just infatuation. She is an attractive woman, and I guess I liked receiving attention from an older woman, but she doesn't hold a candle to my Bella."

Billy agreed, "No son, she does not." After that they didn't speak, just enjoyed the run together.

They slowed down as they neared the cabin, which was on the far end of the tribe's lands, right on the cliffs above the ocean. It was an amazing property! The cabin was roughly four-thousand square feet. It had a large gourmet kitchen, a game room, and large living and dining rooms on the first level. On the second and third levels, the house had full bathrooms and bedrooms. There were four master bedrooms and five regular bedrooms. It was like none of the other properties on the reservation. Jake had not been there much, because it was used for the pack and tribal councils. And now, it would be the place Jake will consummate his bond with Bella. As they neared the cabin, Jake said, "My god, I can smell her from here!"

They reached the property and Bella came running out to Jake. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around Jake's waist and kissed him. They both moaned into each other's mouth, Bella said, "Jake, you taste so good, make me yours."

Jake felt a charge in the air. It was pure energy, but he couldn't take his mouth from hers. He felt so light, as if he was floating on air. He finally broke away from their kiss, and saw that they had indeed moved. They were now inside the tribal mating teepee!

Jake looked toward the entrance and saw the shaman, David. He winked at Jake, and then the flap was closed. Bella got down off of Jake and began to remove her clothing. Jake was mesmerized by her beauty, as she stood there completely naked, her breasts moving up and down and she took ragged breaths. Bella asked, "Don't you want me, my mate?" Jake's mouth suddenly felt dry, but he nodded, yes. Bella went on, "Then, why are you still dressed? How do plan to claim me with a vital organ clothed?

Jake started to pull his shorts down. His dick was so hard the material of his shorts caused him pain. Then, he too stood completely naked before her. Jake was nervous as he thought, "What if I cannot please her? I am after all a twenty-one year old virgin."

Reading his mind, Bella said, "Don't be nervous, my love. Inhale deeply, smell me."

Jake did as she asked and he smelled sage. He then realized it came from the pack standing just outside the cabin. But, Jake focuses on Bella. She smelled of vanilla and black currents, but underneath her natural bouquet he smelled her innocence. He thought, "By the gods, is it true my Bella is pure and untouched just as I am? Being a virgin has never been a requirement for the woman I would be with. Certainly, Vanessa was not one, but the fact that Bella is one, makes me and my wolf fucking ecstatic. To think just a few hours ago I was pining on that stupid Vanessa, and now I'm about to make love to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! She will be all mine, just as I will be all hers."

Jake looked back into her eyes and she smiled, "You see, my love, I am pure. I have never been touched by another man. You will be the first and the last!"

With that Jake took her in his arms and just held her. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just enjoying each other's embrace. Then our hands began to move over each other's body, our touches were with reverence and awe. There were no rough gropes or lustful grabs. It was just love and reverence, for this great gift we are about to bestow on one another, but more than that, we know this consummation is more than just satisfying the need of our physical bodies.

It fully hits Jake, as he takes in the images painted on the teepee. "Once we consummate, Bella will be my wife under tribal law." With that fact he snaps, "I must have her now!" And, he passionately kissed her and laid her down on the bed made of furs. He kisses, sucks, and licks every inch of her glorious body! Finally, he places himself at her entrance and their eyes lock. She nods, and he pushes into her. He feels her maidenhood and looks to her for approval once more. He continues to push and feels her break open for him, and they fully become one. Jake feels her nails dig into his back, as he heard her whimper, because of the pain of his intrusion. He coos at her and kisses every inch of her face, licking away her tears. He gently kisses her mouth, as he waits until she is ready for him to move again. She gives him her signal by bringing her legs up around his hips, and he feels himself slide deeper into her. He begins to thrust as they kiss fervently. She is meeting him thrust for thrust, as they both are approaching their climaxes. Jake feels his wolf push forward to the front, and he leans down and bites, claiming her as his own. Then, he feels her teeth sinking into his neck, and immediately a brilliant golden light surrounds them! They both let out howls, and in the distance they hear the howls of the pack, along with hoots and hollers of the tribal council. Then, everything goes black.

Jake is awakened by the feel of a sponge being brushed over his body. He doesn't open his eyes, but allows his mate to give him a sponge bath. Jake is more acutely aware of her! It is as if he can see her without his eyes being open. Their souls are so strongly wound together. Our bond is a golden light, the one I saw right after we marked one another.

"Playing possum are we, my wolf?" Bella chuckled, as Jake slowly opened his eyes. He is rewarded with the sight of his mate's beautiful eyes. He smiled at her, "Of course not, my mate! I am just enjoying my bath. I see we are still in the teepee, but it is light outside. How long have I been asleep?"

"You have been asleep for, well, you have been asleep for three days and three nights, my love. I have been asleep for only three days." Bella answered.

"Really? Why have we been asleep for so long?" Jake asked.

"It was to solidify our bond, my love. A union like ours only happens once every five hundred years. One is chosen of an Alpha-line, and one is chosen of the Shaman-line, to be mates to replenish and aid in the blessing and prosperity of our people." Bella informed him.

"Wait! Bella, so are we related?" Jake asked.

"Oh, my god! Hell no we're not, Jake! Actually, none from our families have ever married because in past generations both of our families only had sons. Our ancestors always mated with others. It wasn't until your father and mine that daughters were finally born." Bella explained.

"Whew…" Jake lets out a breath he didn't even know he was even holding, "I would have hated to be married to a distant relative."

Bella replied, "Relax, my wolf! We are not related. However, if we were would you so easily let me go?"

Jake grabbed her and pulling her down to him growled out, "Of course not, you're mine!" and he kissed her passionately.

She pulled back. "Don't tempt me, love, but it is time that you eat and get ready to marry me. You must make an honest woman out of me."

Jake's heart shudders while thinking about binding this wonderful woman to him in every way. He got up and she handed him some linen drawstring pants. Jake stood, put them on, and notices that she is wearing a linen tank dress the same color as my pants. As he continues to admire her, Jake sees a tattoo on her neck where he bit her. It is the eternal life symbol with two wolves on each side of it. "When did you get the tattoo, Bella?"

She answered, "The same time you got your's."

With that, he reached up and touched his neck where she bit him, "So, we have matching tattoos?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "It is another sign that we were chosen to be mates to bring forth blessings to our people."

"You know, I like that it is a divine appointment that you would be mine," Jake tells her.

"Me too, my wolf, me too." Bella said.

Jake then asked, "Speaking of wolf, when am I going to get to see yours?"

"In due time," Bella answered. "Now, let's go and get something to eat."

They walk out, hand-in-hand from the teepee and head over to the house. Once they entered the doors, they were greeted with hand clapping and whistling. "Damn, Jake! Now, that's what I call claiming," hollered Jared.

Jake felt Bella pull on his arm and she led him to the table. Jake took his seat, and in walked Sue Clearwater with two large plates full of food for me and my Bella, who sat to the right of him. Jake thanked Sue, as everyone took their seat. They all enjoyed their meal while conversing and laughing and just enjoying themselves.

Jake finds that Bella and he can't go more than a few seconds without touching one another. "It's amazing! Our bond feels like a constant electric charge with a life pulse! Our bond is alive! I can feel Bella, her elation, her giddiness, and her love for me and our people!"

Jake still marveled at the fact he is now a wolf and a married man. Bella feels his eyes on her, and she turned and gave Jake a glorious smile, "Are you ready to get married, my wolf?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Jake leans over to give her a chaste kiss. However, once their lips touch it becomes full of passion.

"Alright! Alright, you two! Jacob, I am going to take your bride to get ready for the ceremony." Anesi spoke to them, "And David, Charlie, and your Dad are waiting on you to help you get ready."

Jake released his mate from his hold, and gave her one last look, before walking up to the room. He walked in and saw three of the most important men to their tribe. "Well, look at the aura on the newly mated wolf," said Shaman David.

Jake knows his smile is super big because his damn cheeks hurt! He sees the look of pride and love on all their faces. Charlie walked on over to him and said, "Now, son, you better be good to my daughter, or you will rue the day you were born!" Charlie's eyes bleed yellow so Jake knows this is no idle threat.

"I will, Charlie, I will!" Jake responds.

Charlie nodded, then smiled "Okay! Well, let's get you ready to get hitched."

The three strong men helped prepare Jake. His father braided his hair with the marriage colors thread, as the Shaman painted his face, chest, and arms with the blessing over our lives and marriage. Then, they put on the head dress that was worn by my father and his father, before him on their wedding days.

They headed outside, just to hear a commotion going on. It was Vanessa! She was yelling at the top of her lungs, "He's mine! He can't be getting married!" When we walked around the house we saw Vanessa being restrained by her father. Then she saw Jake and took in my attire. She got a mischievous look in her eyes and then smiled, and said, "He can't marry anyway, because I am pregnant with his child."

Jake felt his father and Charlie stiffen beside him. Her saying that cannot really stop the wedding, but it will cause problems with how our tribe will view him since he will be the future chief. But, before Jake can deny her claims, he feels the presence of his wife beside him. Bella laughs out loud in a deep belly laugh, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Vanessa! You know full well the child you carry is not Jake's. You know that you and Jake have never had sex. Now, I know that you do not know who the father of the child is, but there are plenty of your conquests here that would bear witness to your infidelity while you were in a relationship with Jake." Then Bella turned to the crowd of people, "Come on, don't be shy! There will be no negative repercussions for your admission. How many of you have had a sexual relationship with this woman?" Everyone turned to look into the crowd. Slowly, one by one, over dozen different hands come up stating they have slept with Vanessa. Bella then turned to look at Mr. Scott, Vanessa's father, in the eyes. "I apologize that you had to be embarrassed like this, but your daughter has not carried herself in the best of fashions. I could not allow her to accuse my husband of things she fully knew are lies. You see, although your daughter did indeed date my Jacob, they never had sex with one another."

Mr. Scott grabbed his daughter's arm, "Is this true, Vanessa? And, you better not lie to me, girl!"

Vanessa dropped her shoulders and head in shame, and spoke out a soft, "Yes."

Jake's father let out of deep sigh, and Mr. Scott apologized for disturbing the wedding. His Bella touched his cheek to turn his head to look at her. She smiled big at him and said, "Go, wait for me. My father will walk me down the aisle to officially make you my husband."

Jake saw the look of desire in her eyes. She took in his appearance and he looked at her. She had on the traditional wedding dress, but what was different was she had red and golden ribbon tied at her elbows down to her wrists in perfect bows. She was absolutely gorgeous! Jake began to speak but Bella placed her fingers to his lips, "Later," she said, as she winked at him and walked back around the house with Charlie following behind her.

Jake's dad slapped him on the back, "Son, I don't know what you ever saw in that girl."

"I don't either, Dad." Jake said as they walked to the altar.

Jake's dad took his place to get ready to officiate the wedding. Sue, his mother, handed him the chief head dress. This was the first time he'd seen her since his transformation. Sue looked beautiful, "Hi, baby! Look at you all grown up and getting married."

"Hi, Mom! You look beautiful," he told her. Sue smiled and kissed his cheek, then sat down.

Just then, Jake hears the drums and looks up to see his Bella being escorted down the aisle by her father. She took his breath away because of how beautiful she was. The ceremony went on and Jake admits he was in such a daze he doesn't even know how he got through with saying all the vows to his beautiful wife. But he knows he will remember this day for the rest of his life. The day Isabella Swan became Mrs. Isabella Black, my wolf's true mate!


End file.
